Draco's Drawer
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Draco has a drawer full of knickers; Blaise is curious about it. He'd be shocked to learn the truth. Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me.


_A/N: This is one of my older oneshots. I saw no reason not to post it, so here's a light lemon for everyone. Hope you enjoy._

**Draco's Drawer**

Draco walked back into his dorm room with a satisfied smile on his face and something turquoise and stringy in his hand. Blaise watched his roommate stride over to his side of the room to his dresser. He opened one of the smaller drawers and tossed the turquoise material on top of the pile of other frilly pieces. Blaise shook his head. "Who'd you shag this time?"

"You know I don't give out names," Draco answered while closing the drawer. He smirked at his friend and then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Later, he emerged dressed his dark suit with his suit jacket unceremoniously tossed over his shoulder.

"Going out again?" Draco nodded. "You just got back. Don't you have work to do?"

"Who are you? My mum? Mind your own business, Zabini," Draco snarled while swinging the jacket around his shoulders before putting it on.

"You just got done with one…" Blaise stated while shaking his head slowly.

"No, I didn't. Those were from this morning. And if you must know, it's my night to do rounds." Blaise was going to ask him one last question; instead he rolled his eyes, turned back around at his desk, and then focused on his Potions assignment. Draco smirked again thinking he had won the dispute; he left the room quickly after that.

He headed for the Room of Requirement. He walked past the door three times with his desire in mind. The door appeared. A smile spread across his face as he made his way through the threshold. Hermione lay on a large bed wearing a new lingerie set. "Hello, Draco." His smile widened as he removed his jacket and tossed it haphazardly. He then removed his tie and un-tucked his shirt. Hermione moved toward the edge of the bed and kneeled in front if him. She leaned forward to kiss him while her hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt. After the last button she broke away from his lips and removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. "Do you like the set?" she asked in her sexiest voice.

"I love it," he grinned before leaning in to capture her lips.

"I thought you would," she smiled. "But I wish you'd stop stealing my knickers. My roommates can't understand why I keep buying new sets and have so many bras." He laughed.

"Well, you wouldn't have sexy things like this if I hadn't started taking your old ones." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'll just stop wearing them all together," she joked with some sass; he perked up at that idea.

"Then my mission will finally be accomplished." She laughed at that before pulling him on top of the bed with her. Draco kissed and caressed her body through her lace set before he took his time removing it piece by piece. Hermione moaned underneath him and made her move to finish stripping him once her lingerie was off of her.

A few minutes after undressing one another, they tangled together on the bed, locking and unlocking limbs, while caressing and groping the other. A wonderful sensation spread through them from the friction created by their rubbing bodies. They were thoroughly sweaty and having difficulty breathing from their foreplay.

Each was thoroughly aroused and near their peaks by the time Draco flipped her over onto her back, spread her legs further on either side of his waist, and plunged deep within her. Rapid, shallow thrusts helped to increase of pressure within Hermione's lower abdomen; the closer she got to that peak, the deeper and slower his thrusts became until her internal muscles were clenching around his length and her nails were digging into his bare back. Draco continued his deep thrusts at a much faster pace until he too reached his climax.

Hermione weakly held onto him while he rode out his orgasm. She felt his heart pounding in his chest while he breathed heavily into her ear after collapsing on top of her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear while she stroked his sweaty back. A smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes while she listened to him; she didn't mind that his weight was crushing her.

Draco enjoyed having her body melded with his, but he preferred her weight in top of him. As soon as he regained his composure, he rolled over to his back and pulled Hermione with him so that she lay with her head on his chest. She moved her head lower over his heart so that she could hear the steady beat as well as feel it against her ear. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes once again. Before long they fell asleep.

A few hours later, Draco woke up when Hermione's Muggle watch started making that annoying noise. He groaned and shook the sleeping brunette. She moaned and turned over to fall back asleep. "Hermione, turn that damn thing off," he ordered while shaking her again. She grunted at him before burying her face in the soft pillows. "Turn it off," he whined.

Hermione groaned and sat up. She was still groggy but managed to find her discarded watch and turn off the alarm. She looked at the time. It was ten past midnight. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled off of the bed to gather up her clothes. She was also nice enough to gather his clothes for him. Draco took a moment to realize that she was re-dressing. He quickly snatched his wand, "Accio," he called and caught the white lace while she was putting her bra back on.

He smiled wickedly at her when she searched through her clothes for her knickers. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, "Really, Draco." He nodded. She huffed and then shook her head. "I would fight you for them, but I have to get going."

Draco gave her a smug smile, "You wouldn't have gotten them anyway." Hermione glared at him for a second before rolling her eyes and gathering her bag and robe. She glanced at the white lace in his hand one last time before shaking her head and leaving the Room. "See you tomorrow," he called before she completely disappeared through the door. His grin never left his face.

When Draco got back to his dorm, he unintentionally woke up his roommate. Blaise saw the blond head to the drawer again and deposit a pair of white lace knickers. He shook his head. _Rounds my ass_, he thought while shaking his head. He turned to his other side and buried his face in his pillow. Blaise tried to get back to sleep and ignore his roommate's idiotic grin and that damned drawer.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize about the length, but I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
